The Weirdest Story Ever Told...
by andi
Summary: The Weirdest Story Ever Told... Read To Find Out What Happens!
1. I Think They're Real...

Disclaimer: We The Writers Of The Story (Andi And Wright) Do Not Own Any Of The Characters Mentioned Apart From Ourselves.  
  
*Andi And Wright Walk On Screen*  
  
Andi: I Am Andi  
  
Wright: I'm Right  
  
Andi+Wright: And This Is Our Story ^_^  
  
Andi: We Have To Deliver This Warning Because Last Time We Did A Story We… Um… You Don't Wanna Know What Happened  
  
Wright: Believe Us, You Don't Wanna Know  
  
Andi: So Don't Ask!  
  
Wright: Anyway, Back To Point.  
  
Andi: This Story Has, Bad Langu- Ohhhhh A Squirrel!  
  
*Andi Chases The Squirrel*  
  
Wright: *sweat drop* Anyway…. This Story Has Rude Language And Shouldn't Be Viewed By People Under 13… That Mean You! Yes You! You In The Back! I See You! Get Outta Here!  
  
(Wright Looks Dirtily At 12 And Half Year Old Walking Out)  
  
(Andi Walks Back With Bite Marks All Over Him)  
  
Andi: Squirrels Are Baaaad.  
  
Wright: I'm Away For Now… You Start The Damn Story!  
  
(Wright Walks Off)  
  
Andi: (Sweat Drop) OK; Now We Start  
  
(Scene: We Are In Andi's Room, He Is Sitting With Wright Looking Bored)  
  
Andi: What You Wanna Do?  
  
Wright: Wanna Throw Rocks At Old People?  
  
Andi: Nah, We Already Did That Today  
  
Wright: How About We Poke Them With Sticks!  
  
Andi: Nah, It's Not The Same.  
  
(Wright Walks Over To Andi's Wardrobe And Opens It, Cast Of Gundam Wing And Link Fall Out)  
  
Link: Where Are We?  
  
Heero: Someone's Bed Room By The Look Of It  
  
Duo: Is It A Hot Girl's Room, Please Say It's A Hot Girls Room!  
  
Andi + Wright: SWEET DUDE!!!!!!!!  
  
All Gundam Characters And Link: (Sweat Drop)  
  
Wright: (Picks Up Link) Man, You Are Small (Holds Link Up In The Air And Starts Twirling Him In The Air)  
  
Link: (While Being Twirled) No One Respects Me!!! (Barfs On Wright)  
  
Wright: (Puts Link Down) Sweet! Link Just Barfed On Me!  
  
Andi: Dude… That's Not Sweet…  
  
Wright: Yes, It Is!  
  
Andi: No, It Isn't  
  
Wright: Yes, It Is!  
  
Andi: No, It Isn't  
  
Wright: Yes, It Is!  
  
Andi: No, It Isn't  
  
Wright: Yes, It Is!  
  
Andi: No, It Isn't  
  
Wright: Yes, It Is!  
  
Andi: No, It Isn't  
  
Wright: Yes, It Is!  
  
Andi: No, It Isn't  
  
Wright: Yes, It Is!  
  
Andi: No, It Isn't  
  
Wright: YES IT IS!!!!!  
  
Andi: NO IT ISN'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wright: (Takes Out Small Gun) Yes It Is!  
  
Andi: (Takes Out Large Gun) No It Isn't  
  
Heero: (Takes Out Larger Gun) Shut Up!!!  
  
Wright + Andi: (Sweat Drops) Yes Sir   
  
Wright: (Mutters) It Still Is...  
  
Heero: I Heard That!  
  
Wright: How Did You Guys Get Here?  
  
Andi: Yeah  
  
Heero: Well, The Guys And I Were Running Away from Relena And We Ran Into A Cupboard… And Here We Are!  
  
Link: I Was Running After Zelda And Then All Of A Sudden I Was Here!  
  
Wright: Is This A Dream (Pokes Link In The Eye)  
  
Andi: Yeah (Kicks Heero In The Balls)  
  
Heero: (Falls Down And Says In A High Pitched Voice) Fuck...  
  
Andi: (Sweat Drops) I Think They're Real... 


	2. "Mommy, I Don't Want To...."

Chapter Two Of The Weirdest Story Ever Told  
  
Disclaimer: I Don't Own anything From Gundam Wing Or The Legend Of Zelda, If The Real Owners Want To Give Us Them For Free We'll Gladly Take Them!  
  
(Heero Jumps Up And Puts A Gun To Andi's Head)  
  
Heero: Do The Again And I'll- (Heero Falls Down)  
  
(Wright Is Behind Heero Holding A Baseball Bat)  
  
Wright: Trusty Baseball Bat!  
  
Andi: (Sweat drop) Where Did You Get That From?  
  
Wright: ...I Don't Know...  
  
Duo: (Picks Up Andi's Bass Guitar) Hey, Cool Guitar!  
  
Andi: Aghhh! Put That Down!!!!  
  
Duo: (Drops Bass Guitar)  
  
Andi: AGHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Wright: (Rolls Eyes) Now You've Done It...  
  
Andi: (Grabs Duo By The Collar And Throws Him Through The Roof) Now, Where Were We?  
  
Wright: Questions...  
  
Andi: Oh Yeah, Who Are You Guys?  
  
Heero: (Getting Up) I'm Heero (Falls Down And Wright Is Behind Holding Baseball Bat)  
  
Wright: (Holding Baseball Bat) Stay Down Damn It!  
  
Andi: (Sweat Drop)  
  
Wufei: I'm Wufei...  
  
Trowa: ...Trowa...  
  
Quatre: I'm Quatre!  
  
Duo: (From Far In The Distance) I'm Duooooooooo (Falls back Through roof And Falls Through The Floor)  
  
Link: I'm Link  
  
Andi: I'm Andi  
  
Wright: I'm Wright  
  
Hairy Monster: And I'm A Hairy Monster And I'm Going To Eat You All!  
  
Everyone: Aghhh! (Everyone Runs)  
  
Hairy Monster: (With Tears In Eyes) I Only Wanted A Friend...  
  
(Hairy Monster Chases Everyone)  
  
Hairy Monster: Be My Friend!  
  
Wright: No, You'll Eat Us!  
  
Hairy Monster: No I Won't! (Mutters) Not While You're Awake Anyway...  
  
Andi: I Heard That!  
  
Hairy Monster: Damn It!  
  
Wufei: Wright, Why Are You Running? You Have A Baseball Bat Damn It!  
  
Wright: Oh Yeah That... I Sold It...  
  
Heero: What?! You Sold It Within The Last Twenty Seconds?!  
  
Wright: Uh... Yeah... Why Don't You Use Your Gun Heero!  
  
Heero: I Have A Confession To Make... It's A Toy Gun... (Sobs)  
  
Everyone: (Sweat Drop)  
  
(Back In Andi's Room Duo Is Getting Up From The Floor)  
  
Duo: Ugh... My Head... What Happened? (Walks Over To Door) Oh Look; It's Everyone Getting Chased By A Big Hairy Monster! (Closes Door) 0_o A Big Hair Monster! Aghhh!!! (Jumps Through The Window)  
  
(Back To The Others...)  
  
Andi: Ah! An Empty Room, Lets Hide Here!  
  
(Everyone Runs In The Room, Andi Slams The Door Shut)  
  
Andi: Hmm... Now What...  
  
(Duo Climbs Through The Window)  
  
Wright: Whoa... What Happened To You?  
  
Duo: Jumping Through An Open Window Happened...  
  
Everyone: (Sweat Drop)  
  
Andi: I Have A Plan... Hehehe...  
  
(Later)  
  
Andi: Ok, Let The Monster In!  
  
Duo: (Opens Door And Monster Walks In)  
  
Hairy Monster: (Looks At Andi Who Is Dressed Up As A Terrifying Monster And Ignores Him)  
  
Andi: Uh Oh...  
  
Hairy Monster: (Looks At Duo) Aghhh!!! Get It Away!!! (Jumps Through The Window)  
  
Everyone: (Sweat Drop)  
  
Andi: Haha... Duos Face Scared The Monster!  
  
Duo: Damn It! That Isn't Funny!  
  
Andi: Yes It Is  
  
Duo: No It Isn't  
  
Wright: It Is  
  
Duo: It Isn't  
  
Heero: It Is  
  
Duo: It Isn't  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Duo: (Gasps) My Mother Was A Saint!  
  
Wright: What the Hell... He Didn't Say Anything...  
  
Wufei: Yeah... Duo Claims He Know What Trowa Says...  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Duo: You Take That Back!  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Duo: That's It! I'll Kill You!  
  
Wright: (Sweat Drop)  
  
(Later)  
  
Andi: Ok, It's About 1AM Guys. Time To Sleep.  
  
Duo: What!? I Needed To Be Asleep At 9 PM!  
  
Wright: 9 PM? Why So Early?  
  
Duo: I Need My Beauty Sleep!  
  
(Andi Walks Put To Get Some Sleeping Bags And Camper Beds For Duo, Wufei, Heero, Link, Quatre And Trowa)  
  
Link: (Sigh) Beauty Sleep? It Doesn't Seem To Be Working.  
  
Duo: You Take That Back!  
  
Wufei: I Think He Has A Point.  
  
Duo: Wha!? Is That What Everyone Says?  
  
Quatre: Yes  
  
Heero: (Nods)  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Duo: Agh! You're All Against Me! (Takes Out Baseball Bat)  
  
Heero: I Thought You Sold That!  
  
Duo: (Shrugs) I Lied! (Hits Link And Heero On The Head)  
  
Trowa + Quatre: (Put A Bag Round Duos Head)  
  
Duo: Hey!  
  
Wufei: (Hits Duo With A Mallet)  
  
Duo: (Falls To The Ground)  
  
Andi: (Walks Back In The All The Stuff And Looks At Heero And Link On The Ground And Duo On The Ground With A Bah Round His Head) I Can't Leave You Guys Alone For 10 Seconds! I Swear!  
  
(Next Day, 5am)  
  
(Duo Is Standing Over Heero Holding A Guitar, He Starts To Play A Very Loud Guitar Solo)  
  
Heero: (Waking Up) But I Don't Want To Wear The Pink Underpants Mummy!  
  
Duo: (Trying Hard As Hell Not To Laugh) Pink... Underpants... GAHAHAHAHA  
  
Heero: It Isn't Funny!  
  
Duo: You're Right, It's Fucking Hilarious!  
  
Heero: (Takes Out Gun And Holds It To Duos Head) You Tell Anyone About This And You Die. Got Is Braid Boy?  
  
Duo: Yes Pinko-Panto  
  
Heero: (Start To Pull Trigger)  
  
Duo: Ok, Ok, I Won't Tell Anyone! Don't Get Your Knickers In A Twist!  
  
Heero: Not You're Just Asking For It...  
  
Duo: Fine, I'll Stop! 


	3. Damn You Lawn Mower!

Disclaimer: I Still Don't Own Any Of The People In This Story Apart From Andi And Wright...  
  
  
Andi: (Wakes Up And Looks Around) Ok, Where Are Heero, Duo And Wright?   
  
(Andi See's A Note It Reads: "Dear Andi, I Have Gone To Newcastle For A Week. Good Luck Taking Care Of These Guys. Wright.)  
  
Andi: (Looks Around And See's Everyone's Up. Trowa Is Sitting In A Corner, Duo Is Chasing Wufei And Heero Is Chasing Duo And Quatre Is Having An Argument With Link. Andi Sighs)  
  
Trowa: (To Andi) ...You Ok?  
  
Andi: You Spoke!  
  
Trowa: Yes, I Know I Did...  
  
Andi: But You Never Speak!  
  
Trowa: Yes I Do I Just Don't Choose To A Lot Of The Time.  
  
Link: (Walks Up To Andi) Andi, I Have To Go... Can You Help Me Get Home?  
  
Andi: (Points To Inter-Dimension Portal Thing Which He Just Happens To Have) There  
  
Link: (Walks In To Inter-Dimension Portal Thing) Thanks. (Disappears)  
  
Andi: Hey, Don't You Guys Wanna Go Home?  
  
All Gundam Wing Guys: What?! Are You Mad?! We Don't Want To Go Back To Relena!  
  
Andi: Relena?  
  
Duo: Let Me Put It This Way: (Spins Round And When He Stops Spinning He's Wearing A Long Blonde Wig) Heero! Come To Me Heero! I Know You Won't Kill Me Heero! I Love You Heero! I'm Very Annoying! War Is A Bad Thing! Don't Fight! Fighting's Bad!  
  
Andi: Aghhh! Make It Stop, Make It Stop!  
  
Heero: See What We Mean?  
  
Andi: Yeah... That Girl Must Piss You Off A Lot! I'm Surprised You Haven't Killed Yourselves Yet!  
  
Duo: I'm Surprised We Haven't Killed Her Yet...  
  
Andi: (Looks At Watch) Damn It! I'm Meant To Be Doing Work! Agh! I've Gotta Go Do The Yard Work!  
  
Duo: I'll Help! ^_^  
  
Andi: Ok... Come Outside  
  
(Outside)  
  
Andi: Ok Duo, You See That Hedge That's Shaped Like A Man? Trim That A Little (Hands Duo A Pair Of Sheers) I'm Gonna Go Cut The Lawn.  
  
Duo: Okee-Dokey! (Walks Over To Hedge And Starts Trimming)  
  
Andi: (Starts Mowing Lawn)  
  
Duo: (Looks At Andi And Accidentally Cuts Off The Head Of The Human Hedge Thing) O_O Uh Oh… Uh Andi?  
  
Andi: Yeah? (Starts Up Lawnmower)  
  
Duo: I've Had A Little Accident...  
  
Andi: It's Ok... Whatever It Is. As Long As You Haven't Cut Off The Head Of The Hedge Thing...  
  
Duo: Uh Oh...  
  
Andi: Run Away Lawnmower!!!  
  
Duo: Looks Up At Andi And See's A Lawnmower Chasing Him) Agh, Run!  
  
(Back Inside)  
  
Heero: (Looking Out Window At Back Garden) Hey Look Here!  
  
(Everyone Else Crowds Round Window)  
  
Wufei: Look At The Idiots Getting Chased Round By A Lawnmower...  
  
Quatre: He He, Look At 'Em Go!  
  
(Back Outside)  
  
Duo: What The Hell Did You Do To Get It So Pissed Off???  
  
Andi: Oh, Just Kicked It A Few Times And Called It A Crappy Lawnmower...  
  
Duo: (Sweat Drop) What Can We Do To Stop It?  
  
Andi: How The Hell Should I Know What To Do?!  
  
Duo: It's Your Damn Lawnmower!  
  
Andi: That Doesn't Mean I Know How To Stop It!  
  
(Duo And Andi Hop Over Fence)  
  
Duo: We Should Be Safe Here...  
  
Andi: I Hope So.  
  
(Lawnmower Bursts Through Fence)  
  
Andi + Duo: (Sweat Drop) Run!!!  
  
(Back Inside)  
  
Heero: (In Kitchen With Everyone Else) Where Do You Think The Food Is?  
  
Quatre: Probably In The Fridge...  
  
Heero: (Opens Fridge) Um... There's Nothing Here But Cans Of Beer...  
  
Quatre: What? Let Me See That... (Looks At Fridge) Wow... Look At All That Beer...  
  
Trowa: I Think We Should Leave It...  
  
Heero: Leave It?! It'd All Go To Waste! (Pulls Out A Can. All The Cans Fall Out Of The Fridge And Fall On Heero)  
  
Trowa: Told You So!  
  
(Back Outside)  
  
Duo: Why Hasn't This Thing Run Out Of Petrol Yet?  
  
Andi: It Doesn't Run On Petrol  
  
Duo: What Does It Run On?  
  
Andi: (Shrug)  
  
Duo: (Sweat Drop)  
  
(Back Inside)  
  
(The Guys Are In The TV Room)  
  
Quatre: Have You Ever Had A Really Strong Feeling That You're Being Watched?  
  
Wufei: No... What Kind Of Idiot Would Think That They're Being Watched (Wufei Looks Around Very Cautiously)  
  
Quatre: Yeah, I Guess You're Right  
  
(Back Outside)  
  
Andi: How Are We Gonna Stop This?!  
  
Duo: Andi! You Can Stop It! You're The Author Aren't You?!  
  
Andi: Who Told You That?!  
  
Duo: I Just Knew!  
  
Andi: (Sweat Drop) Ok, But What Does That Have To Do With Anything?  
  
Duo: You Can Make The Lawnmower Stop Chasing Us!  
  
Andi: (Shakes Head) No I Can't  
  
Duo: What?! Why The Hell Not?!  
  
Andi: Whenever I'm Inside My Fan Fictions I Have No Powers, In Other Words When I Put Myself In This Fan Fiction I Made Myself Powerless To Do Anything Like Make Things Vanish And Stuff Like That...  
  
Duo: Come Again?  
  
Andi: (Sigh) I Can't Make It Disappear Because I'm In This Fan Fiction!  
  
Duo: Damn It!  
  
(Back Inside)  
  
Quatre: Where Do You Think Those Guys Are Now?  
  
Heero: I Don't Know... I'd Probably Say They're Somewhere Around The Border Right Now...  
  
Wufei: How Long Have They Been Gone For Now?  
  
Trowa: I'd Say About 5 Hours Or So...  
  
Quatre: Do You Think The Lawnmower Got Them?  
  
Heero: I Don't Know... I Doubt It...  
  
Quatre: Yeah... How The Hell Did A Lawnmower Start Chasing Them In The First Place? Lawnmowers Don't Do Stuff Like That!  
  
Heero: Oh, That's Just What The Lawnmowers Want You To Think! I've Known For A Very Long Time Lawnmowers Are Evil! They Just Wait Until You Least Suspect It And Then... Pow! You've Been Mowed!  
  
Quatre, Wufei And Trowa: (Sweat Drop)  
  
Heero: I Mean, I Don't Know Why It's Chasing Them!  
  
Quatre: Anyway... Do You Think We'll Ever See Them Again?  
  
Wufei: Probably... Just Not For A While.  
  
Heero: (Looking At The TV Guide) Do You Think Andi Will Have A Problem With Me Ordering Porn On His TV?  
  
Quatre: Probably... But Who Cares?!  
  
Wufei: Yeah!  
  
(Back Outside)  
  
Andi: Where Are We?  
  
(Andi And Duo Look At A Sign That Says 'Ca De La Mai!')  
  
Duo: (Sweat Drop) What Does That Say?  
  
Andi: I Don't Know... But Where Did That Volcano Come From?  
  
Duo: I Don't Know But Who Are Those People There? Look, They're Rubbing They're Tummies And Pointing To A Very Large Pot Full Of Boiling Water... Hey! The Lawnmowers Gone!  
  
Andi: Uh... It's Gone But I Think Those People Want To Eat Us For Dinner...  
  
Duo: Nonsense They're Inviting Us To Eat!  
  
(Tribal People Come Over And Pick Up And Duo And tie Them To Large Wooden Poles)  
  
Tribal: Inka Dooka Menka!  
  
Andi: What?  
  
Duo: (Sweat Drop) I Don't Know.  
  
Voice From Nowhere: Leave All!  
  
Duo: Aghhh!  
  
(All The Tribals Run Away)  
  
Voice: Hi Duo!  
  
Duo: Relena? Nooooooo!  
  
(Relena Comes Out From Behind A Hedge)  
  
Relena: You Thought You Could Get Away From Me, Didn't You?  
  
Duo: Yes...  
  
Relena: Well, You Didn't... And Now You're Going To Take Me To Heero!  
  
Duo: Never!  
  
Relena: Do It Or Your Friend Gets It!  
  
Duo: Fine Take Him, I Don't Care!  
  
Andi: Hey!!!  
  
Relena: Damn, It Didn't Work...  
  
Duo: Ok, Now What Are You Gonna Do?  
  
Relena: Oh, You'll See! Hahahaha!  
  
Andi + Duo: (Sweat Drop)  
  
(Back At The House)  
  
Heero: I'm Bored...  
  
Quatre: Me To  
  
Trowa: Me Three  
  
Wufei: (Hits Trowa) Bad Joke!  
  
Trowa: Ouch...  
  
Heero: Why Do I Have A Really Bad Feeling About Something?  
  
Quatre: I Don't Know...  
  
Wufei: Maybe Something Bad's Gonna Happen!  
  
Trowa: I Hope Not...  
  
Heero: (Shrugs) Oh Well, Maybe It's Nothing At All.  
  
(Duo And Andi Burst Through Door)  
  
Andi: Guys! Relena's Coming! Get Down To The Fall Out Shelter In The Basement!  
  
(Everyone Runs Down To The Basement)  
  
(Later)  
  
Andi: (Finishes bring Down Everything In The House And Barricades The Door) Ok... This Should Do...  
  
(Hears Door Banging)  
  
Andi: Here We Go...  
  
(Upstairs)  
  
Relena: Heero?! Where Are You My Heero?! (Looks Around) You Must Be Somewhere Round Here!  
  
(Back In The Basement)  
  
Andi: Ok Guys... We are Now 50 Miles Below The House, We Have All The Food And Supplies We Need To Survive For As Long As Relena Stays Here And We Have Running Water And Electricity. There Is Also An Escape Hatch If Relena Gets In Here Or If We Run Out Of Food.  
  
Duo: Alright This Is Gonna Kick Ass!  
  
Heero: Why Do You Have A Place Like This?  
  
Andi: Oh... Well, It Happened A Long Time Ago.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Andi: (Looking Through Post) Oh Crap, My Report Is Here! Mum's Out I Know What To Do! (Goes To Kitchen And Starts Digging)  
  
(16 Hours Later)  
  
Andi's Mum: (Looking At Andi's Report) Andi?! Where Are You! I Want To Have A Little Chat With You About You're Report! Hey, Where Did This Basement Come From?  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
Everyone: (Sweat Drop)  
  
(Upstairs)  
  
(Wright Walks In The Door)  
  
Wright: Andi?  
  
Relena: Heero! It's You! You've Changed A lot! Come Here My Heero!  
  
Wright: Aghh!! (Runs To Andi's Room (This Is Where The Basement Hatch Is) And Starts Banging The Hatch) Let Me In! (Door Opens And Andi Pokes His Head Out)  
  
Andi: Wright Get In!  
  
(Wright Jumps In And Andi Closes And Barricades The Door Again)  
  
(Later)  
  
Wright: So, What Happened?  
  
Duo: Well, Andi Had Some Garden Work To Do So I Helped Him  
  
Andi: And I Kicked The Lawnmower And It Chased Us To Some Weird Place  
  
Duo: And Relena Was There  
  
Andi: She Wasn't Going To Let Us Go Unless We Told us Where Heero Was  
  
Duo: We Managed To Escape, But Relena Was Following Us  
  
Andi: So We Came Down Here  
  
Wright: Wow... It's Been A Long Time Since We've Been Here... Anyway, Why Does Relena Think I'm Heero?!?!  
  
Heero: Well, Relena Is A Bit Crazy... You Should Know That!  
  
Wright: Well, I Suppose That Does Explain It...  
  
Quatre: How Long Do You Think Before She Goes?  
  
Wufei: Knowing Relena She Won't Be Gone For A Long Time!  
  
Trowa: Do You Think We'll Be Able To Survive?  
  
Andi: Well, We Have Enough Food To Stay Here For A Couple Of Years...  
  
Heero: That's All? Relena Will Probably Be Able To Stick Around For A About 10 Years!  
  
Andi: (Sweat Drop) Does That Girl Know When She Isn't Wanted?  
  
All The Gundam Guys: No!  
  
Andi: Hm... There Must Be Some Way To Make Her Go Away...  
  
Wright: I Know! I have A Very Cunning Plan...  
  
(Wright Huddles With Everyone Else And Starts Whispering)  
  
(Later)  
  
(Andi Sticks A Tape Played To A Dog And Presses Play On The Tape Player)  
  
Tape Player: (Heero's Voice Plays) Relena...  
  
(Relena Walks Outside And The Dog Starts To Run)  
  
Relena: Heero!  
  
Tape: Follow My Voice!  
  
Relena: (Running After The Sound) Come To Me My Heero!  
  
Duo: What A Dumb Ass! I Can't Believe She Fell For That!  
  
Andi: Oh Well, Let's Move Everything Back Into The House  
  
(Later)  
  
Wright: (Sigh) I'm Glad Everything's Back To Normal!  
  
(There is An Explosion And We See Heero Chasing Duo)  
  
Andi: Well, As Normal As They'll Ever Be Around Here!  
  
Wright: (Holds Up Beer) Well, Here's To The Gundam Guys!  
  
Andi: (Holds Up His Beer) Cheers!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Andi: Wow, That Was A Long Chapter... This Isn't The End If You're Wondering... I Am Still Going  
To Continue. Any Ideas Or Comments? Leave Me A Note. Until Next Time, This Is Andi Signing Off. 


	4. Where's Duo?

Disclaimer:  
  
(Wright Walks On Screen)  
  
Wright: (In A Very Solemn Voice) Good Evening.  
  
Andi (Off Stage): It's Only 3pm!  
  
Wright: (Looks At Andi Says And Again In A Very Solemn Voice) Ok, Good Day  
  
Andi (Off Stage): Wouldn't good Afternoon Be Better?  
  
Wright: (Looks At Andi) Good Afternoon? I'm Trying To Be Solemn Here!  
  
Andi: So?  
  
Wright: Ok, That's It (Starts Chasing Andi)  
  
Andi: Ah Ah, The Disclaimer  
  
Wright: Grr…. We Don't Own Gundam Wing Or Make Any Profit From This Story. Now Get Here Andi! (Chases Andi)  
  
Andi: Uh Oh… And Leave Us Notes! Please! Thanks ^_^  
  
  
Story.  
  
(Everyone Is Sitting Round Looking Pretty Bored… Heero Is Lying On A Sofa, Andi Is Lying On His Bed, Wright Is Lying On Top Of Andi's Closet (Don't Ask Me How He Got There!) Trowa, Quatre And Wufei Are All Lying On Andi's Floor And Duo Is Sitting In A Corner)  
  
Andi: Hey, Isn't It A Little Quiet In Here?  
  
Heero: Yeah, It Is A Little Quiet Isn't It  
  
Wufei: A Little? Heck I've Never Heard Silence Like This Because Of Maxwell Over The-  
  
(He Points At A Corner, But Duo Isn't There)  
  
Wufei: Where Is He? He Was There A Second Ago  
  
Quatre: He Was? Wonder Where He Is Now, Oh Well Who Wants Tea?  
  
Andi: No Time For Tea, We Gotta Figure out How To Get Duo Here… So We Don't Have To Go And Search Hours For Him!  
  
Trowa: ///_^  
  
Andi: What's Wrong With Trowa?  
  
Wright: You Taking Prozac Again Trowa:  
  
Trowa: ///_-  
  
Wright: Oh Well  
  
Trowa: ///_+  
  
Everyone Except Trowa: (Sweat Drop)  
  
Andi: (Slaps Trowa On The Head) What The Hell Is That?  
  
Wright: Yeah! What's Wrong With You?  
  
Heero: Hmm… (Goes Over To Trowa Eye And Put A Finger On It) Make Up!  
  
Wufei: He's Not Meant To Be A Clown Is He?  
  
Heero: Yeah He Is…  
  
Andi: Now How's That Gonna Help Us Bring Duo Back?! Think For Once In Your Life Trowa!  
  
Everyone Except Andi: (Sweat Drop)  
  
Andi: What Did I Say?  
  
  
To Be Continued… 


	5. Return Of Duo...

Andi: Ok, Here's The Disclaimer… I Don't Own Anything To Do With Gundam Wing I Do Not Make Or Sell Anything To Do With The Cartoon (Stands In Front Of Big Pile Of Gundam Wing Toys And Plushies With Sign Over Them Saying "Ten Bucks Per Toy") Nope… No Toys Here…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Andi: Hmm… Where's Duo  
  
Wright: Why Do We Want Him Back?  
  
Quatre: Because, He's Our Friend!  
  
Wright: Yeah, But Think About It… Won't He Just Cause A Lot Of Problems…  
  
Andi: Look, Do You Want To Tell Her Duos Going? (Points At Fan Girl Wearing A Shirt Saying "I Love Duo!" And With Braided Hair)  
  
Wright: She Must Really Love Him…  
  
Heero: I Think There's A Difference Between Love And Obsession…  
  
Wufei: Leave The Braded Baka!  
  
Andi: (Sigh) We're Getting Him! That's Final! Ok, Here's What We Do…  
  
(They All Get Into A Huddle And Start Talking… Fade To Black)  
  
(Scene On Street… We See Everyone Handing Out Flyers Of Duo…)  
  
(Later)  
  
Andi: Well, That Was Tiring…  
  
Wright: You Can Say That Again…  
  
Andi: Well, That Was Tiring…  
  
Wright: You Can Say That Again…   
  
Andi: Well, That Was Tiring…  
  
Wright: You Can Say That Again…   
  
Andi: Well, That Was Tiring…  
  
Wright: You Can Say That Again…   
  
Andi: Well, That Was Tiring…  
  
Wright: You Can Say That Again…   
  
Andi: Well, That Was Tiring…  
  
Wright: You Can Say That Again…  
  
Andi: Well, That Was Tiring…  
  
Wright: You Can Say That Again…  
  
Andi: Well, That Was Tiring…  
  
Wright: You Can Say That Again…  
  
Andi: Well, That Was Tiring…  
  
Wright: You Can Say That Again…  
  
Andi: Well, That Was Tiring…  
  
Wright: You Can Say That Again…  
  
Wufei: Grrr….  
  
Andi: Well, That Was Tiring…  
  
Wright: You Can Say That Again…  
  
Andi: Well, That Was Tiring…  
  
Wright: You Can Say That Again…  
  
Andi: Well, That Was Tiring…  
  
Wright: You Can Say That Again…  
  
Wufei: (Holds Up Katana) Unless You Two Stop, I'm Gonna Chop Off Your Heads!  
  
Andi: Fine, Fine  
  
Wright: No Need To Lose Your Head…  
  
Andi: … Crappy Joke…  
  
Quatre: I Wonder Where Duo Is…  
  
(Duo Walks into Living Room)  
  
Duo: Have You Guys Seen The Cookie Dough?  
  
Andi: Duo! Where Were You?!  
  
Duo: The Kitchen…  
  
Heero: All Day?  
  
Duo: It Was A Big Kitchen  
  
Everyone Except Duo: (Sweat Drop)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I Know, I Know… The Ending Sucks… But I'm tired And I Wanted To Finish The Duo Disappearance ASAP…. Well, Sorry. Later. 


	6. Road Trip!

Andi: Why Do We Always Need A Disclaimer?  
  
Wright: Do You Want To Get Sued?  
  
Andi: Not Particularly  
  
Wufei: Hurry Up And Start The Story!  
  
Andi: Ok, Ok! Well… We Don't Own Anything From Gundam Wing  
  
Wright: Or Sell Anything To Do With It… Well, Not Anymore…  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
(Everyone Is Sitting In The Back Garden)  
  
Andi: Hey, Look At What I Can Do (Stands On Head)  
  
Trowa: How Random…  
  
Andi: (Falls Down Anime Style)  
  
Trowa: (Sweat Drop)  
  
Andi: You… Talked O_O  
  
Trowa: So?  
  
Wright: You Never Talk!  
  
Trowa: Yes I Do  
  
Heero: No, You Never Do  
  
Trowa: Yes I Do, Tell Them Quatre  
  
Quatre: No, You Never Talk  
  
Duo: See, Even Quatre Aggress  
  
Trowa: Humph  
  
(Times Passes)  
  
Andi: (Lying On Ground) I'm Bored  
  
Wright: Me Too  
  
Duo: Me Three  
  
Heero: Crappy Joke…  
  
Quatre: I Know, Why Don't We Go To The Beach!  
  
Andi: The Beach?  
  
Wright: You Mean… Go Out… Side?   
  
Quatre: Yes  
  
Trowa: I'll Go  
  
Duo: Me Too  
  
Heero: I Think I'll Go…  
  
Wright: Yea I'll Go  
  
Andi: I Guess I'll Go…  
  
Wufei: Well, I'll Go If Everyone Else Does….  
  
Quatre: Ok, Everyone Get Your Stuff Together!  
  
(In The Car On The 2-Hour Trip To The Beach)  
  
Andi: Hey, I Brought Some Money, Let's Stay In A Hotel For The Night!  
  
Everyone: Ok ^_^  
  
Duo: (Lying Along The Back) I'm Bored  
  
Heero: Then Play With This (Hands Duo A Cross Word)  
  
Duo: (Ten Seconds Later) Done!  
  
Heero: What Let Me See That…  
  
Duo: (Hands Heero Crossword)  
  
(Heero Looks At The Crossword, 2 Of The Words Are Filled In… One Word Says Crosswords, The Other Says Suck)  
  
Heero: Crosswords Suck?  
  
Duo: Damn Right They Do…  
  
Heero: Grr…  
  
(2 Minutes Pass)  
  
Duo: Are We There Yet?  
  
Quatre: No…  
  
Duo: Are We There Yet?  
  
Trowa: No…  
  
Duo: Are We There Yet?  
  
Heero: No  
  
Duo: Are We There Yet?  
  
Andi: Grr…No!  
  
Duo: Are We There Yet?  
  
Wright: No!  
  
Duo: Are We There Yet?  
  
Wufei: (Takes Out Katana) No, And If You Ask Again I'm Cutting Off Your Braid You Baka!  
  
Duo: Ok, Ok… Don't take Suck A Freak!  
  
Heero: Why Don't We Play A Game?  
  
Quatre: How About I Spy?  
  
Duo: Ok, I Go First!  
  
Andi: This Is Gonna Turn Out Bad…  
  
Duo: I Spy With My Little Eye… Something Beginning With… I  
  
Wright: I?  
  
Heero: (Looks Around) Ok, I Already Give Up…  
  
Andi: Yeah, Same  
  
Wright: I Give… What Is It?  
  
Duo: (Points To Wufei) Idiot!  
  
Wufei: Grr… (Jumps Into The Back Of The Car And Fights With Duo)  
  
Everyone: (Sweat Drop)  
  
Andi: I'm So Bored…  
  
(See's A Big…Red…. Shiny Button On The Back Of The Set In Front Of Him)  
  
Andi: (With Big Eyes) Oooooo Button!  
  
Quatre: Oh Yeah, Andi… Don't Press The Big, Red, Shiny Button In Front Of You…  
  
Andi: Why?  
  
Quatre: I Don't Know, I Haven't Pressed It Yet  
  
Andi: What?! How Can You Resist The Big, Red, Shiny Button?  
  
Quatre: A Lot More Easily Than You Can By The Sound Of It…  
  
Andi: And What's That Meant To Mean?  
  
Quatre: Nothing…  
  
Andi: Well, I'm Gonna Press It…  
  
Quatre: No! Wright Stop Him!  
  
Wright: Andi, This Is For Your Own Good (Grabs Andi And Put A Straight Jacket On Him Then Straps Him Into His Seat)  
  
Andi: (Struggling Against Straight Jacket) Grr… Let Me Go!!! Button!!! Press!!! Shiny!!! Red!!! Agh!!!  
  
Everyone: (Sweat Drop)  
  
Wright: Why Have You Never Tested The Button Quatre?  
  
Quatre: Guess I Just Never Got Round To It…  
  
Wright: Well, I'm Gonna Press The Button That's Here (There's On The Seat in Front of Wright As Well, he Presses A Fridge Full Of Snacks Opens And Part Of The TV Slides Up And A TV Is Reviled)  
  
Everyone: WOW…  
  
Andi: Get Me Out Of This Now!!!!  
  
Wright: Fine, Fine (Takes Andi Out of Straight Jacket)  
  
Andi: (Presses Red Button) Wow… Snacks… TV!!! (hugs TV)  
  
Everyone: (Sweat Drop)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Andi: TV!!!! ^_^ 


	7. Help With The Fic!

Ok, Here's The Deal: I Need Help With The Next Chapter Of This Fic... I'm Going To Be Having It  
A Party In It And I Need People To Sign Up To Be In The Party So if You Leave A Review With You:  
  
AOL, Msn Or Yahoo ID (Optional)  
E-mail Address (Again, Optional)  
Charcter Name,  
Charcter Age,  
Charcters Gender,  
Character Personality,  
Charcters Clothes,  
Charcters Eyes Color  
Charcters Hair Color,  
Anything Else You Feel You Should Inculde.  
  
andi: Thanks Loads.  
  
Wright: This is Gonna Kick Ass 


End file.
